Chapter 3
Synopsis In Chapter 3, "Dark Illusions", "You" is teleported to what the king calls "a limbo-like dimension". He is greeted by a mysterious voice. The voice claims that "You" has been selected to partake in the voice's "trials". "You" parkours his way up to the first level of Spike Castle, where he fights several knights and the Periastron Knights. Upon defeating them, "You" continues parkouring to the top of Spike Castle, where the voice, revealed to be Azurewrath, offers "You" the choice of joining him. "You" declines, and defeats Azurewrath in a fight. After claiming that his superior "will not be pleased", and that he "will return", Azurewrath seems to die and "You" is teleported to the next chapter. Transcript "You" is'' teleported to a floating platform made of a dark material. A tall spiked castle looms overhead, and there are fragments of the dark material floating in the area.'' '-King: '"Okay..." '-King: '"Seems you are in some kind of limbo like dimension." '-Unknown: '"You there, have been selected for my trials." '-You: '"Who was that?" '-Unknown: '"Very eager. You only deserve details if you pass." '-Unknown: '"The trial begins." "You" parkours up to the castle entrance, then enter the castle. '-Unknown: '"The first trial begins." Knights spawn in the arena. "You"'' defeats all of the knights.'' '-Unknown: '"Well done challenger." '-Unknown: '"You can now continue." The door at the back of the arena opens up, revealing a flight of stairs. "You" climbs the stairs and enter the second arena. '' '-Unknown: "Now for the next trial." '-You: '"I don't want to play your games!" '-Unknown: '"Silence!" '-Unknown: '"You WILL continue with this trial!" '''-Unknown: "Either succeeding..." '-Unknown: '"...Or dying in vain." Chartreuse Knights spawn in the arena. "You" kills all the Chartreuse Knights. Chartreuse arrives. '-Chartreuse: '"You've defeated my knights, challenger. '-Chartreuse: '"Now we must engage in battle." '-You: '"No... We don't." '-Chartreuse: '"Yes we do." '-You: '"No we don't." '-Chartreuse: '"Yes we do." '-You: '"Yes we do." '-Chartreuse: '"No we don't." '-Chartreuse: '"Argh!" '-Chartreuse: '"I'm gonna crush you!" "You" begins battling Chartreuse. '-Chartreuse: '"You won't beat me!" "You" defeats Chartreuse. '-Unknown: '"Hmphm. Onto the next." GrimGold Knights spawn in the arena. "You" kills all the GrimGold Knights. GrimGold arrives. '-GrimGold: '"Heh." '-GrimGold: '"You've gotten far, challenger!" '-GrimGold: '"Though you will lose to me! Second in command of the Periastron Knights!" '-GrimGold: '"Let's see how well you fare!" "You" begins fighting GrimGold. '-GrimGold: '"Burn to ashes!" "You" defeats GrimGold. '-Unknown: '"Not bad. Onto the next." Azure Knights begin spawning in the arena. "You" kills all of the Azure Knights. Azuran arrives. '-Azuran: '"Good job challenger." '-Azuran: '"So it seems you've made it this far then." '-Azuran: '"The others have failed, I am here to amend." '-Azuran: '"It's time, for the end of the trial." '-Azuran: '"I am the leader of the Periastron Knights, strongest of three!" '-Azuran: '"Prepare yourself challenger..." '-Azuran: '"Your opponent, is ME!" "You" begins fighting Azuran. '-Azuran: '"Time to die!" "You"'' defeats Azuran.'' '-Unknown: '"You have passed the trial. Now come and meet me." "You" is teleported to the bottom of the tower on Spike Castle. '-King: '"Well, you have fun getting up there." '-King: '"Be careful, there are spike traps and obstacles along the way!" "You" parkours to the top of the castle and enter the arena at the top. '-Unknown: '"Well." '-Unknown: '"I'm impressed challenger." '-You: '"Who are you? Show yourself!" "Unknown" reveals himself to be Azurewrath. '-Azurewrath: '"Very well." '-Azurewrath: '"You did very well on passing the trial." '-Azurewrath: '"And for that, I offer you to join me." '-You: '"No way!" '-Azurewrath: '"Very well. Perish like the rest!" "You" begins fighting Azurewrath. '-Azurewrath: '"You will be defeated!" Azurewrath is at half health. Azurewrath enters Crisis Mode. '-Crisis Azurewrath: '"Face my true power!" "You" fights Crisis Azurewrath. '-Crisis Azurewrath: '"I'll blow you to smithereens!" "You" defeats Crisis Azurewrath. '-Azurewrath: '"Ugh..." '-Azurewrath: '"My superior won't be pleased with this..." '-Azurewrath: '"You proved him wrong, now that you can't be altered, you are now to be eliminated..." '-Azurewrath: '"You think you have defeated me? The plan is already in motion. I will return..." '-King: '"Well, seems like he just died so I doubt we have anything to worry about him returning..." '-King: '"Lets keep moving." '-Server: '"Chapter 3 Complete: Dark Illusions. '-Server: '"Fourth Area: The Draco Grasslands." "You" is teleported to the next area. Trivia -Before BFSR, Spike Castle would gain more parts as you defeated bosses. This was changed in BFSR for unknown reasons. -Azuran's pre-battle speech is supposed to rhyme at the end. -All of Periastron Knights are essentially the same boss, just with different levels of health and damage. -Azurewrath mentions a "superior" of his, as well as his plan being already in motion. This could possibly hint at a future rematch against Azurewrath alongside his superior. -If you are in Chapter 3 for its entire duration (from the beginning of the Knights spawning), you get 10,200 points. This is the first chapter to have a static amount of points that can be gotten to RJ Death Angel. Category:Lore Category:Chapter 3